Demon Tail
by StrayDogHowling028
Summary: Fairy Tail is attacked by an unknown dark guild, while Natsu is searching for the mysterious guilds power source he stumbles upon something else as well


**Hey guys... ehehe, sorry this has been bothering me for awhile now and I really needed to just get it out of my brain!, but don't worry I haven't dropped Demonic Torment, I just lost my USB... again... but I recently found it... in my bag pocket, again i'm sorry, please enjoy this and review and stuff, I should be (no promises) be updating Demonic Torment throughout the week**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail, none of the characters are mine *cries bitterly***

xXx

It's dark… I'm cold… there's a pain in my chest but I don't know why it's there, Natsu… who is that? Why is that name in my head? I hope I can meet you one day… Natsu…

xXx

The hallway was like an abyss that's, all one young dragon slayer could think of as he traversed the darkened corridor, by his side floated a blue and white winged cat, its face eerily uncomfortable as they continued with a slightly rushed pace, neither were worried about running into anything, after all he was following his nose, he was determined to shut this thing off, his friends were outside fighting for their lives. In all honesty he wouldn't have gone if Erza wasn't the one ordering him to therefore begrudging he left, definitely not because Erza terrifies him, oh hell no!

But what really confused him was that he could only catch wind of two scents, which is what made it so easy, on the other hand neither of the two had encountered any enemies _maybe they're all fighting outside_ which wasn't all that strange seeing as it was Fairy Tail this Guild had stupidly picked a fight with, though it was still strange, but without further ado he decided to follow the scent that was closer (he lost paper scissors rock against Happy)

"Natsu this place feels bad" the cat whimpered to his pink haired friend, Natsu frowned a little and sniffed the air again, the scent was getting stronger

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll just go in there and kick some bad guy ass, right!" he turned a large confident smile to his companion who easily reciprocated and shot a small furred fist into the air

"Aye!" with newfound determination the two sped down the hallway, only another few minutes passed before Natsu took another quick whiff and skidded to a stop his exceed partner slowing as well and turning concerned eyes to his friend

"What's wrong Natsu?" he asked his voice high but soft with a slight twinge of concern, though he tried hard to look tough in this situation, Natsu let his eyes drift upwards to a large dark metal door with chains and strange pieces of paper stuck to it. Each paper had intricate designs on them that looked obviously foreign, though Natsu didn't spend much time looking at that as he muttered to his exceed

"It's in here… And what the hell's with all the paper, DID THEY REALLY THINK THAT WOULD KEEP US OUT!" and promptly smashed through the iron barrier, the loud echo of the door hitting the ground reverberated throughout the near empty room. With renewed enthusiasm Natsu bounded into the dark space that was curiously illuminated with a blue glow, taking another step Natsu nearly walked head first into a small blue flame that floated at eye level, staying in place but letting his gaze drift, he then noticed several other flames drifting around the small space. However when he looked where they accumulated he noticed that majority of the flames were circling a hunched unmoving body, almost immediately he tensed and lit his own flames. Orange and blue contrasted against the stone walls as he observed the other (it was too dark to tell the gender, or even their features for that matter) the blue flame that hovered before him moved away and began slowly drifting towards the door as did a couple others, the flames seemed to be… investigating? He turned to watch them as they approached the downed door showing no signs of aggression only curiosity as they prodded and circled the old restriction

"Natsu look out!" rather than looking to Happy, Natsu instantly leapt away from where he stood and crouched defensively by the wall, his flames flared brighter as he looked back to where he once stood, expecting to see the 'unmoving body' but being surprised when all he saw was a large black and white, horned cat. The creature crouched low and hissed dangerously, its eyes glowed a brilliant acid green as two black tails swiped agitatedly from behind it

"Natsu do you think it's another exceed!" Happy exclaimed, sounding both concerned and excited, the huge cats eyes narrowed and it bared its large fangs at the duo, and a voice that sounded oddly childlike screamed in his mind

_"Leave! If you hurt Rin, I'll kill you!" _Natsu blinked dumbly and cautiously searched the room with his eyes looking for the voice, when he turned to Happy who had taken to hovering by his shoulder he found his partner doing the same thing

"Happy do ya know where that voice came from?" his partner shook his head solemnly and said quietly

"No, but it sounded really sad" the blue cat looked down at the ground and clenched his little paws into fists, Natsu was about to say something when a loud aggravated growl interrupted him and the voice from earlier echoed through his skull again

_"I mean it! Don't ignore me if you try anything on Rin I will gut you!" _Growing aggravated at the large cat and overly confusing situation he screamed in anger

"Who are you! Stop speaking in my head bastard! And who the hell is Rin!" and without much more thought the pink haired dragon slayer sprung forward, the giant cat doing the same, and both collided head first into each other, the cats eyes widened and Natsu instantly noticed the tears in its eyes as it fell forward, the voice returned to his head, and in a quiet whisper it spoke

_"Fr-ie-nd?" _And suddenly it clicked, that voice was the cats, with his gaze still trained on the animal, he tensed again when a poof of smoke clouded his vision and lying once where the large cat was, was a much smaller cat that looked identical to the previous sized cat, scratching his head in confusion he watched as Happy slowly approached the unconscious one and placed a light coloured paw against its head

"Natsu lets take him with us, and his friend too" Natsu blinked dumbly and followed Happy's gaze to the other figure still hunched

"Hold on, do you think this guy is, uh whats his name?"

"You mean Rin"

"Yeah!"

"Mmhmm, who else would it be?"

"… Good point" slowly Natsu inched his way towards the prone figure, and only then did he notice that yes 'prone figure' was a he and also the small blue flames had all disappeared, and last but not least 'he' or possibly 'Rin' was surrounded by carved markings, covered in both wounds and chains and had a sword through his chest that was impaled into the stone floor

"Hey Happy, come help me with this" less than a couple seconds later the blue exceed was by his partners side and gasping at the horrible shape the boy was in

"Natsu we need to get this sword out first" again Natsu found himself staring at the boy and felt conflicted

"But Happy I'm not a doctor, if we just pull it out we might hurt him even more, we need Wendy, hell I'd take Gray before me!" he exclaimed waving his hands frantically, Happy blinked seeing as this was one of the first times he'd ever seen Natsu hesitate or doubt himself

"But we can't just leave it there…" trailing off, both were then disrupted from their thoughts by a quiet groan, and when looking to the source they found the now small cat slowly sitting up

"Hey little cat! This is… uh… Rin right?" looking up, the cat immediately tensed its muscles and leapt in front of them, however it stayed small and acted as a barrier for Rin

_"Yes his name is Rin" _it snarled with its ears pressed to its head, holding up his hands in defence, and oddly enough, not jumping into a fight Natsu conceded patiently

"Okay little one, how do you suppose we help him out?" the cat blinked at his words and looked back at Rin and then down to the carvings by their feet

"Please, we only want to help" Happy begged quietly and the small cat looked up and blinked with its large eyes and stated hopefully

_"Start with the markings, on the floor just smash a part of them"_ it meowed at them and Natsu eagerly complied though a little confused he smashed the ground with little thought and several of the markings cracked through. A red glow fizzed through the ground and Rins body jerked, blood splattering the ground as feeling returned to his limbs

_"Hurry! The guards know now! Pull the sword out next and break the chains, please!" _The childish voice yelled in desperation, hoping against hope that his masters possible saviours would not abandon them now, Natsu leapt behind the body, that was now moving weakly, and gripped the hilt of the sword, and with almost unseen care he pulled the katana from the body quickly but carefully, trying not to cause much more damage, when the blade was free the boy's body slumped and Natsu could hear the splash of blood against the floor, quickly he dropped the sword and reached for the chain links and pulled each from their places in the wall, at that point Rin's body merely fell to the stone ground, no longer being supported, unconscious, the little cat was by his side in an instant mewling pitifully, Natsu was about to lift the body when he heard footfalls back in the hall and shouts of 'demon!' and 'it's free!'

"Hey Natsu hurry up! They're coming this way!" Happy yelled urgency flowing in his voice, again he nearly picked the prone body up when another shout entered his mind

_"Wait! The sword we need it, we can't leave it here it's Rin's!" _Natsu shared a quick glance with Happy who flew to the sword scooped it up and flew back

"You take them Natsu I got the sword!" Happy floated with the bloodstained weapon in his grasp, determination on his face and courage in his gut, nodding Natsu lifted Rin into his arms and felt an odd nostalgia, the boy could have easily been mistaken for a girl and he was thin but still had muscle on him he was light, lighter than he should be and he looked about 14 or 15, dragging himself from his reverie Natsu could still hear the footsteps and shouts but they were slowing down, meaning they were close by. He took a step forward but was interrupted by a loud 'poof' and the room filled with smoke once again, when he turned he saw the little cat that was a big cat again and he let out the breath that he was holding as a sigh

_Hop on my back, it'll be a lot quicker _with nearly no hesitation (only a little because he dreaded motion sickness, thank god this moving guild wasn't moving when he was in it) he placed Rin onto the large cats back and hefted himself up as well, and with little more than slightly tensed muscles did the huge black and white cat take off down the hallway head down and horns out, Happy following quickly behind, the guards never saw it coming as a giant cat ran right through them and even over some, it was then that Natsu noticed he didn't feel queasy at all, but decided rather than dwell on the fact to simply enjoy the feeling as he tightened an arm around Rin who was slumped back with his head flopped on Natsu's shoulder

_"Pink head smash that wall!"_ Reacting without thinking the fire dragon slayer placed a finger by his mouth took a large gulp of air and let loose with a shout of

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" and the wall that they were speeding towards now had a large black crusted circular wall, the boy he was holding flinched and whimpered quietly, and Natsu could feel a burning against the arm he held against Rin's side, however he chose to wait before checking it out, there would be time for it later. At that point the cats back legs tensed as they made contact with the edge of the hole and sprung out into the light.

xXx

**Um yeah that was probably terrible and I didn't edit it either (sorry my grammar sucks!) otherwise please review!**


End file.
